100 Tolkien Drabbles
by Pip the Dark Lord of All
Summary: I have joined the 100 drabble challenge! These will all take place in Middle-Earth. They may be from The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or the Silmarillion.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have joined the 100 drabble challenge! I hope you enjoy my drabble attempts.

Prompt: Fire

* * *

Smaug flew towards the pitiful town, thinking of its approaching destruction. The people of Laketown had helped the small thief, of course they had. Well, they would pay the price. They would never forget the fire he would rain down upon them.

Fire.

It was such a useful thing. He could use it to clear away all his enemies, or to kill things to eat. So hot and bright, none but the strongest of creatures were able to live in its wake. But he was one of the strong. Men were weak, so weak it was almost boring to defeat them. The puny resistance of the Lake-dwellers would be crushed in a few short blasts of his inescapable flames.

He WAS fire.

He was death.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second installment - enjoy!

Prompt: Pet

Mairon sat down quietly next to the black wolf's body. He ran his hand through its soft fur behind the ears, where the wolf had always loved to be rubbed. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of what a loyal companion he had been. Melkor would not care, he did not care about anything dying, except sometimes his dragons and balrogs. And the demise of such servants was rare. More likely was Melkor's enjoyment of death. No one would care about this death, no one but him.

He remembered when long ago, Aule had given him a black wolf cub. He had loved and cherished it, and ever since then wolves had been his favorite creatures. He almost wished he could go back to those times - but no, he had made his choice. There was no turning back now.

Melkor strode over to the Maia, whos head was bent over the dead wolf.

"Mairon." the Dark Lord offered.

"What?" Mairon cried, his fiery hair flashing as he jerked his head up.

"I'm sorry, he was a very helpful servant. He served us well, and I will get you another wolf soon."

Mairon nodded his thanks, and turned back to his fallen friend.


	3. Chapter 3

And here is my next drabble!

Prompt: Transportation

Merry ran out of Farmer Maggot's field, his hands filled with plump, tasty mushrooms. He dashed inside a hollow and quite rotten tree and emptied them into a large pile he was gathering. There were quite a lot now, and he wanted to bring some for Pippin so they could share them together. But how to transport them all? There were far more than he could fit into his pockets.

Just then he heard a furious roar from the direction of the carrot field.

"You young rascal! Get back here! I will have my loyal beasts tear you apart!"

Merry peeked around the corner of the tree. There was Pippin, running like the wind. His arms were full of freshly picked carrots, and an outraged Farmer Maggot was chasing him. Pippin dashed out if the fields, dropping a few carrots as he went. He climbed up the nearest tree as fast as he could. Farmer Maggot came to the bottom and shook his fist at him.

"Next time, my dogs will be more vigilant! They will give you something you won't easily forget!" And with that, Maggot left, stomping angrily.

Pippin slid down the tree, dropping a couple more carrots as he went. He looked around, then hurried to the hollow tree where he and Merry often met after their wild escapades.

Merry popped out in front if him. "How could you be so careless?" he scolded. "You have to be more careful of you're going to do this sort of thing."

Pippin sighed. "I tried..." His eyes opened wide as he saw what was on the ground. "Mushrooms! How did you get them, Merry? Wolf and Fang were both in the mushroom fields!"

Merry smiled knowingly. "Very carefully." he said. "You need to work on the art of stealing quietly and invisibly."

Pippin laughed. "Somehow, that sort if thing does not come naturally to a Took." He grabbed some mushrooms and stuffed them into his mouth.

Merry laughed with him and did the same. At least, now he did not have to worry about moving all those mushrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Plants

"Come along, there's nothing to he afraid of!" Merry whispered. Pippin crept close behind him, trembling slightly. Merry was taking him to the Old Forest, where many hobbits were said to have disappeared without a trace. Merry himself claimed to have been inside many times, and although Pippin did not doubt any of Merry's wild tales, he was not entirely certain if he wanted to experience them of himself. But his friend seemed so sure he would love it, so he had agreed to quietly slip away with him and sneak in.

They soon came to the edge, and Merry slipped silently into the thick woods. "Remember, stay with me." he whispered. "If we get separated, we'll never see each other again." Pippin nodded fearfully and took Merry's hand.

A low groan echoed throughout the forest. "What was that?" Pippin said nervously.

"It's the trees, Pippin. The trees are talking to each other." Merry explained. "At least I think that is what is happening."

Pippin smiled and sat down, pulling Merry down with him. "Let's just sit here and listen to them, Merry." he pleaded. "I don't want to go in any further, not yet. Next time."

"This is enough for now." Merry agreed. "Next time I will take you a little further in." He settled down, and the two hobbits sat together peacefully.

Little did they know that furious reletions were searching everywhere for them, and there was to be a huge fuss when they returned. Merry fully expected this, but as much trouble as he got Pippin into, he would always be there to get him out again.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a note - Tolkien says in the Appendix B of ROTK that Legolas and Gimli go over the sea together, so this is canon, not just something I made up. Enjoy! :)

Prompt: Water

Gimli watched Legolas climb up the cliff and gaze at the sea. They had sailed down the Anduin from Ithilien already, and he was already quite tired of riding in the elvish contraption. But as he looked out from the shore, he felt a slight rush of anticipation, almost excitement. No, Gimli chided himself. You are a dwarf. The dwarves do not feel the sea longing. But he could not deny that he was greatly thankful. It was the greatest honor the elves could bestow on him - a place on a ship across the sea. He and Legolas had built it together in Ithilien, and although he would not admit it openly, he was quite proud of it. He would go with Legolas on his last adventure.

Legolas stood tall on a rocky outcliff and looked at the sea. As he gazed over the rolling waves, he trembled with longing. He had wished for this moment ever since he had first seen the sea. Galadriel's verse ran through his head as he stood there.

 _Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

 _In joy thou hast lived - Beware of the sea!_

 _If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore_

 _Thy heart then shall rest in the forests no more._

And it had been a true warning. Ever since he had set his eyes on the sea, every moment of delay was horribly painful for him. Yet he would miss Middle-Earth... his woodland home, and all the other beautiful things. He bowed his head and whispered a silent farewell.

Gimli grunted with annoyance. Would the elf stand there all day or were they going to get moving? Finally Legolas raised his head.

"Come, Gimli!" he cried, and leapt lightly down beside him.

"It's about time! Were you going to stand up there all day?" Gimli complained.

"Perhaps." Legolas laughed, and the two walked back onto their grey ship to complete their journey together.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I'm serious. If you don't like this, don't read. This one is pretty dark.

Prompt: Hatred

Pippin ran across the desolate battlefield. "Merry! Merry!" he screamed, looking desperately for his closest friend. Where was he? Was he even here? Perhaps he had stayed in Rohan, where it was at least relatively safe.

Pippin turned to avoid walking over a dead horse, and a tear rolled down his cheek. So much death. He had never imagined such a terrible loss as this was possible. If his friend was out here, he likely would never find him. As Pippin gazed on the dead Rohirrim strewn over the Pelennor, a fierce and deep hatred rose up in him. He wanted to destroy the orcs, every one of them, with his own hands.

But as he walked wearily by a dead Oliphant, he spotted a small figure laying there. Much smaller than any Man. Could it be...! He dashed over. It was Merry.

"Merry!" Pippin cried, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. "It's Pippin, I've found you!"

Merry's eyes sluggishly opened. "I knew you'd find me." he whispered painfully. "Are... you going to leave me?"

Pippin tore his elven cloak off and lay it over Merry. "No, Merry. I'm going to look after you."

"Pippin." muttered Merry. "You are the best friend I ever had..."

Pippin half-smiled. "I know, and you always where to me."

Merry shuddered from pain. "Pippin... I'm sorry. Fare...well..." he gasped, and as his eyes closed, his whole body went limp.

Pippin stared in complete disbelief. This could not be happening. It was not meant to be, no, it could not be!

"Merry! Merry! Noooo!" he shrieked in his horror and pain. He threw himself on Merry's lifeless body and wept in anguish and despair. For this, truly he would never forgive Mordor. He would love to see every foul beast from hence die a terrible and tormented death. For they deserved it. And his hand would help deal it out, and no orc he would meet would escape his wrath and hatred.


	7. Chapter 7

This drabble is about the Fall of Glorfindel - from the Balrog's point of view.

Prompt: Point of View

* * *

I advanced with my Lord's dread armies, ready to assist in the destruction of the pitiful Elvish city. This would be a day to remember, I thought, laughing softly to myself. All the elf-scum would die horribly today.

Ah! There was a group of the annoying things, trying to escape. Not while I was here to stop them. I advanced towards them, intent on the destruction of those cowards. Why did they not fight? They all ran like their own children, helpless and weak.

But as I moved in for the kill, one of their number sprang in front of me. His blade flashed as it was drawn. The elf's eyes were red with tears, and he looked tired and haggard. More than likely he had lost many he loved this day, I thought to myself with grim amusement. Pitiful creatures, to depend on each other so much. I could stand by myself, for I had no use for weak comrades. Now the elf was shouting, but his voice was but a pitiful squeak to my ears.

"Come, you foul creature of Morgoth!" he screamed. "I challenge you to single combat, for you shall not harm any of this company!"

I gave him a grim smile in answer. It would be an easy defeat, and then I would kill the whole company nonetheless. I raised my blade of flame, and swung it at him, expecting his instant demise. But the elf ducked and leapt aside, and a moment later his blade cut into my fiery chest, and I roared in painful fury.

The next time I swung my blazing whip, it caught him about the legs and threw him to the ground. But he leapt back to his feet, ignoring the blood now soaking into his light-colored boots. This elf was stronger than the ones I had been slaying all day, and I wondered how he still stood before me. I tried to strike him again, but my wound was taxing me and I staggered, giving him the opportunity he needed. He struck again, his blade driving hard and deep, and I fell over the cliff, bellowing and clawing for a hold.

Hate filled my heart as I glanced upwards, knowing I was defeated. But I saw his golden hair flash as he turned to leave, and I reached for it, catching it in my claws. He cried out, but could not save himself. He plummeted downwards, his green and silver cloak fluttering like a small elvish banner.

As I fell to my death, I was filled with evil pleasure, for I had brought the downfall of one of the mightiest of all the elves.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Handicapped

"I can still do it!" Maedhros said stubbornly, his single hand full of Fingon's coal black hair. "Please, let me finish."

Fingon smiled. His friend was insisting on braid golden ribbons into his hair, even without one of his hands. They had braided each other's hair often before Maedhros had been captured, but now Maedhros wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

Maedhros' hand slipped, and the braid unraveled before his dismayed eyes. He looked down sadly.

"You're right, Kano." he muttered ashamedly. "It's no use, I can't do it anymore."

"Try again." Fingon encouraged him. "I'd really like you to do it."

Maedhros picked up the gorgeous hair again, holding the ribbon between two of his fingers, while trying to get the Fingon's hair into a braid with his other fingers and disabled arm. After a long struggle, he managed to get it all into two loose, messy braids.

Maedhros stood back and viewed his handiwork. In all honesty, it looked terrible and he knew it.

But Fingon held up his mirror and grinned. "It's amazing, Nelyo." he said. "I'm going to keep it like this all day."

Maedhros barely resisted the urge to facepalm. "But it's terrible. And I won't be able to do much of anything ever again - not with... with this." He gestured towards the useless stump where his hand used to be.

Fingon pulled him over. "You did a great job, especially for your loss. And that's why I'm going to keep it. And you will always be good for something... even if you had lost both of your hands. You're my best friend, Nelyo, and nothing that happens will ever come between us."


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: Hot

"Pippin!" Merry cried, shaking the inert form in front of him. "Which mushrooms did you eat?"

"The little round ones. They were under that tree." Pippin whispered, shaking. "Am I going to die, Merry?"

"Not if I can help it." Merry answered trying to be strong. Pippin had eaten poisonous mushrooms, and he knew it would likely be mortal. A young hobbit had died from the same mushroom a couple years previous. They had all tried all their best remedies, but he had died anyway.

"Merr.." Pippin groaned. "It's so hot... make it stop! Merry, make it stop!" He cried out and his hands started twitching uncontrollably. Sweat started beading on his forehead.

"Pippin! Pippin, stay calm." Merry said. "I'll be right back - I must try find some of that one healing plant my mother uses when I'm sick. Maybe it will help."

"Merry, don't leave!" Pippin sobbed deliriously. "Take me home, Merry, please!"

"I can't take you home Pippin, we are too far away." Merry choked, a tear slipping down his cheek. He knew Pippin would die before they got there. No, he had to do something. "I will be right back." he whispered, and took off.

After almost ten minutes of searching for some sort of healing herb, Merry knew it was hopeless. His skills would not save Pippin. He could even be dead by now. No, no, no! Pippin could not die! Merry screamed internally. He had to get back! He tore off through the woods towards where he had left Pippin.

Pippin was laying where he had left him. Merry raced to his side. To Merry's shock, he seemed much better, and there was a strange smell around him.

"Merry, the most amazing thing happened!" Pippin burst out, acting like his regular self.

"What?" Merry asked, dumbfounded. "You don't seem sick anymore..."

"Merry, there was a big person here."

Merry furrowed his brow. "You mean, a man?"

"Yes!" Pippin nodded enthusiastically. "He asked me what had happened. I told him, and he gave me a disgusting mushy something to eat, and after I ate it, I started feeling better!"

"Are you sure? Why would there be a man here?" Merry asked.

"Said he was a ranger, or something." Pippin mumbled. "Then he said he had to leave, to keep the Shire safe. What did he mean by that, Merry? Isn't the Shire safe?"

"Yes, it's perfectly safe." Merry said. "Come on, let's get home before our families get really angry."

Little did either of them realize that they would both meet the ranger again...


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: Fellow Sufferer

Frodo's unsleeping eyes drifted over the sleeping form of Smeagol. Earlier, Sam had begged him once again to be rid of the creature. Sam did not trust him, he never had. But Frodo could not help but be moved by pity. Surely there was some good left in Smeagol. He and the wretched thing were both enslaved by the object that hung from his neck. One of them was completely taken by it, and the other was failing. Every day the temptation of the Ring was growing stronger, harder to resist. Even now, one of his fingers was stroking it. He jerked it away with some effort. Frodo hoped there was still hope for Gollum... and for him. They were fellow sufferers, bound together by the Ring.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Snow

The icy cold flakes swirled around a small figure stumbling through the deepening snow. He brushed the snow his curls, and looked back towards the warm window where he had come from. Perhaps he should go back inside, it was getting colder and colder. But the thought of the reason he had come outside returned, and he pressed on.

Suddenly warm hands closed around him. "What are you doing out here, Peregrin Took?" Bilbo's voice said. "Why did you go outside?" The older hobbit pulled Pip in back into Bag End.

Pippin stared at Merry, who was looking a bit disheveled. "But Merry said..."

Bilbo's brow furrowed as he turned to Merry. "Did you tell him to go outside?"

Pippin bounced over to Merry. "Merry, you told me mushrooms grow outside! But Merry, I didn't find any! Where were they?"

Bilbo smiled in understanding. "Pippin, mushrooms do not grow in the snow. They only grow in the warmer seasons."

Pippin looked confused. "But how do we have them in our soup in the winter?" he pointed a tiny finger towards the table.

"They were dried. All the water was taken out so they were preserved." Bilbo explained. "Now, let's eat before your parents come to get you."


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt: Arrow

 _The elven arrow sped swiftly to its target. The orc crumpled to the ground, black blood pouring from its wound._

"What are you doing, Pippin?" Merry asked, walking over. Pippin was crouched on the ground, poking a small wooden arrow at one of his sister's dolls.

"It's dead!" Pippin shouted, waving the doll in the air. "Merry, I killed a filthy orc, see?"

Merry grinned. "That is the ugliest orc I have ever seen." He pulled the doll and arrow from Pippin's grubby hands. "Look, it's the leader of a great army of trolls, coming to invade the land of the Brandybucks!"

Pippin gasped and stared.

Merry waved the doll around. "He's taken Farmer Maggot's fields! He's trampling the mushrooms!"

Pippin frowned and grabbed his friend's sleeve. "Stop him Merry!"

Merry handed Pippin the arrow. "Get him Pippin! Kill him now, he's about to attack my hole!" He marched the doll past Pippin, who threw the arrow at it. It missed, bouncing off Merry's arm.

"Pippin! Help!" Merry wailed dramatically, making the doll attack him as he flopped to the ground, flailing like a dying fish. "I'm dying, help, it's killing me!"

Pippin jumped over Merry, tripping and falling flat on his face. But he scrambled back to his feet, and threw the arrow at the doll. This time it struck its target, and Merry sat up and hugged Pippin.

"You have saved the Shire!"

"Merry, am I a hero?"

"Yes, a very brave one too."

"Heros deserve third breakfast, don't they Merry?"

"Of course they do. Let's go find some."

The two trotted off to steal some food, leaving the doll laying forlornly in the dust.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: Destruction

"How shall I serve you, my Lord?" Mairon asked, bowing before Melkor, his pack of wolves snarling menacingly around his feet. "I have laid waste to all the filthy elvish towns as you instructed me."

Melkor smiled. The more destruction he and Mairon wrought on Middle-Earth, the better. "I will send you on another mission soon." he said. "But really! Get those wolves out of here! Why must they follow you everywhere you go? How many times..."

The wolves snarled at Melkor and looked at him warily from behind Mairon's legs.

"Sorry, m'lord." Mairon smirked, ruffling the fur on the black wolf's head.

Melkor sighed. Mairon could be rather infuriating at times. "Go work on your forge for a while, I shall call for you later."

Mairon bowed and left, his wolves obediently following.


End file.
